


A Drunken and Hope-We-Don't-Get-Caught Kiss

by CometEclipse



Series: The Lion of Skyhold [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Making Out, Wicked Grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CometEclipse/pseuds/CometEclipse





	A Drunken and Hope-We-Don't-Get-Caught Kiss

Paile paused before she opened the tavern door, hesitant. It still seemed strange to her, spending time inside. Should the Inquisitor be seen drinking so casually? Should she instead be doing other things, things that were important to the war? But her friends had helped her realize that she could relax sometimes and no one would think poorly of her. She didn’t do it often, the noise and amount of people were usually more overwhelming than she found comfortable. Every once in a while, though, it was fun.

Paile pushed open the door and entered. For a moment no one saw her, but then a general cry rose up, mugs raised, greetings flung to the rafter. She couldn’t help but smile at the mood. No one was sad here tonight.

“Moonbeam!” Varric called, leaning against the railing where the stairs met the second floor. “Come join us!”

So the card game was up there today. Paile quickly moved up the stairs, following to where Varric was now plunking down the mugs he had held in his hands.

Cullen didn’t see her for a moment, laughing with that silly, dorky laugh he only used when he had already been drinking. Every time she heard it she couldn’t help but giggle, in awe that a man so in command of himself typically could laugh like that.

Cullen turned to grab another mug, and he saw her there. “Paile!” He stumbled to his feet quickly made it to her side. “You’re here!”

“Of course,” she smiled as he grabbed her hand, “I said I would be…” She trailed off as Cullen insistently pulled her away from their friends. She looked back over her shoulder to her friends, a bemused air being shown off by Varric, Josephine and Dorian.

“Isn’t Wicked Grace back that way?” She queried at his broad back, unresisting as he pulled her into the unused dark corner.

Cullen spun, a smug smile on his face. “It is.” He then gathered her up in his arms, squeezing her close. “But so are people.”

Cullen’s lips met hers hungrily, and Paile let out a squeak of surprise. It wasn’t like their relationship was a secret… they just tended to not flaunt it in front of anyone else. So that Cullen would kiss her so publicly, Paile had to wonder what had caused this sudden amorous attention.

Of course, Paile wrapped her arms around his waist and tilted her head back to kiss him better; she wasn’t going to resist him. Their lips moved over each other’s, Cullen’s aggression making her lose all sense of where they were.

His hands roved over her, angling her so that she was against a wooden wall, and he pressed into her. His tongue coaxed her lips open, and Paile eagerly twined hers with his, tasting the ale he had drunk. She moved against him, feeling him hard already, and Cullen rocked his hips, thrusting and retreating in a tempo that made her lightheaded and weak-kneed.

Paile moaned, her hands moving to sink into his golden hair, dampness blooming between her legs. Her eyes fluttered closed as she gave herself over to the sensations Cullen could evoke in her.

“Get a room!” Varric’s voice penetrated the fog, snapping her spine stiff with surprise.

“Oh!” She gasped and scrambled, trying to pull away from Cullen, her cheeks flaming. Creators! What had she been about to do! They were in a darkened corner!

Cullen just growled, his lips now buried against her neck. “Good idea,” he licked up her neck, catching her earlobe between his teeth.

“Cullen!” Paile fought between extreme mortification and shivers, twisting in Cullen’s arms as he didn’t release her. “We can’t, not here!”

Cullen straightened, a frown of concentration settling over his handsome features. He stood motionless for a while, just blinking at the wall.

“Cullen?” Paile reached up and cupped his chin, but he just nodded, still looking as if he were thinking through something. That was when Paile realized he was drunk. Very drunk. More drunk than he had ever been around her before.

She pressed her lips together to keep from laughing, that boyish look of determined concentration one she didn’t think she had ever seen before. Lightly she traced her fingertips along his lips, touching the corners of his mouth and his scar.

Suddenly Cullen brightened and looked down at her. “My old room is closer!”

Paile’s laugh dropped from her lips as Cullen once again caught her hand and pulled her behind him. She waved to the card party she had thought she was going to join as she and Cullen passed, shaking her head.

“Oh my,” Josephine’s eyes were wide, but she looked far more pleased than shocked. Dorian wolf-whistled and Varric snuck a look at Dorian’s cards, negligently waving them on.

Paile chuckled and ran up the stairs so that she was at Cullen’s side. He looked down at her with honey-darkened eyes, desire and plans written on his face.

“This is a much better plan,” She murmured, feeling heat in her cheeks again at her boldness. Cullen’s eyes flared, a wicked grin widening his lips. Then Paile hurried up the stairs, now pulling him.

She always did prefer it just be the two of them; much more to her liking. Just her and her Lion.


End file.
